Thankful for Bookworms
by HeartForSoul
Summary: What is Hermione thankful for?


_**A:N/This is just a little something between Hermione and Theodore Nott for Thanksgiving. Happy Turkey Day everyone! Let us be thankful for the food in our stomachs and hope everyone is getting something to eat on this glorious day. Anyways, for my readers who have been wondering why I haven't updated, it's because I have been really sick. Still am. I coughed so much I could barely get a breath in, but I'm getting better. I should update He Loves Me, He Loves You Not soon. I've been sort of working on that. Anyone who hasn't read my stories I encourage to read. Now let me shut my mouth and let you read the story.**_

**Thankful for Bookworms**

Dumbledore had issued that there should be a Thanksgiving break. Almost everyone went home. This excluded Hermione. She didn't know who else had stayed. She would've went home, but her parents were unprepared for the sudden break and had made plans. _"We can always cancel."_ They had said, but they had been to excited about whatever it was they were doing she said no.

No one in Gryffindor had stayed. She lied and told Harry and Ron that she was going home with her parents so that they wouldn't feel the need to stay. Harry went to the Weasleys.

She had just finished her homework for break knowing that Harry and Ron were probably somewhere not doing it. The thought made her laugh aloud as she was on her way to the library. "What's so funny?" A voice behind her said. She turned around. It was Blaise Zabini. (Expecting Theo?) She shook her head, "Nothing."

She continued walking, now hearing footsteps beside her. "Can I help you Zabini?" She asked eyebrow raised. "Actually Granger, you can. Slow down, will you? You sure are fast for such a small person." She kept walking. "Sit with the Slytherins today at the feast." That made her stop. "What?" She asked incredulously. "Sit with us today at the feast. My friends want to meet you. We figure it's Thanksgiving so we give thanks for-" "Bookworms?" She interrupted. "No." He rolled his eyes, "I was _going_ to say we give thanks for the beautiful ladies in our presence, but you know if you give thanks for bookworms then talk to Theo. He's Slytherin's secret bookworm."

She looked at him suspiciously. "I'll sit with you...I guess. Malfoy isn't here, is he?" He smirked, "Not a fan? No, he isn't here. Didn't you notice he hasn't been picking on you? Transferred to Durmstrang." Her jaw dropped, "Really? I just figured he was waiting til we were sad or something. Ron and Harry both said he was off running with ferrets, or torturing anything that ate them." Blaise laughed. "Nice. I'll see you at the feast?" She nodded with a small smile, "You will."

Hermione walked to the library thinking over the conversation. _"I was _going_ to say we give thanks for the beautiful ladies in our presence, but you know if you give thanks for bookworms then talk to Theo. He's Slytherin's secret bookworm." _Theo...Theo....where had sure she heard the name? Then it clicked, Theodore Nott! He was the son of a death eater. Poor guy probably had it hard. She knew he was neutral because he walked around, sometimes wearing t-shirts, but didn't say a thing about the good side.

She walked in and turned her book into Madame Pince. She walked over to the potion's section and grabbed a book titled _Potions and Effects__. _She turned around and bumped into Theodore Nott himself. "Oh!" She said surprised. He raised and eyebrow and brushed past her with a small, "Excuse me."

She rolled her eyes thinking, _Get some manners!_ "Sorry," Theo said, obviously amused about something. "What?" she asked confused about why he was smirking. "Nothing, but I thank you for reminding me about my manners." Her eyes widened. _I said that out loud?_ "Yeah, you did." He said still standing there.

_I've really got to stop saying my thoughts out loud. _"I would agree. Who knows what may slip out?" He was still smirking. She looked up and chocolate met ice. She stared for a bit until the stare was broken by a cough.

They both looked at the intruder and saw a smirking Blaise Zabini. "Hey Granger. Come on Theo." Theo walked over. "See you at dinner Gran-Hermione." They walked away, but not before she heard a distinct, "We will?"

"We will?" Theo asked Blaise on their way to the dungeons. They had to dress formally for the feast the house elves would make. "Yeah, I invited her to eat with us. Don't you like her?" Theo blushed and pushed him in the shoulder, "I...I..I-" "-am deeply in love with her," Blaise finished for him. "Yeah. I mean no! Yeah, she is kind of pretty. And yeah she's got one hell of a punch. And yeah her eyes are the emblem of perfection. And yeah I may have kind of liked her since fourth year, but-" "You've got to kiss her tonight." Blaise interrupted, "Show your interested before Weasel and Potter show up. Otherwise, you won't get a chance."

They walked into the room they shared with the other seventh years. Theo looked at what he was supposed to wear that night. They all were supposed to wear muggle clothes, but because Blaise and Theo didn't have any Dumbledore bought them some.

Blaise was going to wear a black tuxedo with a red tie and vest to match Daphne Greengrass' red sequined dress. (**pic on profile**.) Theo was wearing the same except with a light blue vest and a black tie.

He started getting dressed and his mind drifted off to Hermione. _Why was she going to sit with the Slytherins? Didn't all the Gryffindors hate Slytherins? Would he kiss her tonight? Would she pull away if he did? Would he ask her for a dance? There was only six students staying for break...he would ask her. _

Hermione couldn't stop thinking about Theo. She had just finished getting dressed and was on her way to the Great hall. She was wearing a light blue dress held up by straps tied in a halter style. She walked in and saw everyone having a good time. Everyone was already there. Blaise, Daphne, Ernie, Mandy, and last but not least, Theo.

Everyone looked good. Mandy was wearing a long yellow dress and Ernie wore a tux to match. Hermione was surprised, she didn't know they were together. She walked over to the group of Slytherins and was even more surprised when Daphne gave her a hug, "You look great." "You do too," Hermione looked at her red dress. It fit Daphne perfectly and still left a lot to the imagination.

Hermione looked at Theo and laughed. They were wearing the same colors. He looked at his outfit, "I didn't think I looked too bad." "No, you look great! It' just sort of ironic that we have on the same colors."

"Yeah, Blaise picked it out..." Theo trailed off and looked at Blaise suspiciously. Blaise smiled, "You haven't told me _I_ look good tonight." he appeared mock offended. "You look great Blaise." "You also look ravishing." "Thanks," she said beaming.

Dumbledore stood from the small table they were gathered around and said, "All greetings have been said, Let us eat." Food appeared but more then ever it seemed.

Hermione looked at Theo and smiled. He met her eyes and they stared a bit. She broke the connection and stood quickly, "I'm going to get a bit of fresh air." She left quicker then she stood up. Theo followed after with an excuse of going to the bathroom.

_I'm so confused. Do I like him? Yes. No. Maybe? He has amazing eyes. I _had _always thought he was cute. Meeting him in the library could have been fate. Who knows? It's Thanksgiving and I'm not thankful because I'm so confused. _"Then don't be." A voice behind her said. She turned to see Theo standing there with a dreamy kind of look on his face. "Don't be what?" She asked. Then she realized it, she had been talking out loud. Her eyes widened.

He chuckled. She started walking away but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. "Sorry," he muttered right before he bent down to kiss her. He had only one thought when he pulled away from the kiss. _She kissed back!!!_ "So," he smirked, "What are you thankful for?" Hermione thought for a moment and remembering Blaise's words smiled, "Bookworms."


End file.
